Parallel Friends
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: My first MLaaTR fic! Jenny meets a robot from another dimension that gets stranded on Earth after a freak accident. His name is JX10 Johnny. Jenny thinks she found a great friend, but what will everyone else think? Please R&R!


Well, I hope you guys enjoy this! It's my first MLaaTR story, but I've been dreaming to typing this story as soon as I watched the show. I've just been busy with my Sonic The Hedgehog and Teen Titans stories (which have given me a lot of popularity), I never got around to it. So please Read and Review!

My Life As A Teenage Robot and all characters in it (cept' my Fan Character) are property to Nickelodeon and I don't own them in anyway. Here it is!

Parallel Friends

Chapter 1

Warphole

Brad was at the movie theatre with his loveable little brother Tuck. They were waiting outside waiting for Jenny to show up so they could watch the movie they had planned to watch..._a month ago_. Luckily, the movie was still in theaters, for the last week, probably. Brad was leaning against the brick wall of the theater while Tuck was sitting on the ground playing with two action figures he had bought himself before they arrived at the movies.

Brad looked down at his watch on his wrist, and Jenny was 5 minutes late for the time that she and Brad had planned. Brad sighed in disbelief that this was the 3rd time that they had planned to go to the movies, but on every previous occasion, Jenny failed to show up because she was saving Tremerton from certain doom. Like she does in every episode. (sorry. Had to do that joke. XD)

"I can't believe she's not here yet." Brad mumbled under his breath. However, Tuck had the hearing of a bat. Tuck turned around and was about to tease Brad. "What's the matter, Brad? Sad your girlfriend isn't here yet?" Tuck asked, intentionally trying to annoy Brad.

Brad looked down at Tuck with a successfully annoyed look. "She's not my girlfriend Tuck. She's just a friend, who happens to be a Girl." Brad said in defense to his little brother.

"Hmm...where have I heard that before?" Tuck wondered to himself as he started to recall a scene from _The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy_.

_"I can't stand you and your retched girlfriend. You're bad enough seperately, but together...you're insufferable." Grim said to Billy as they headed to Mandy's house._

_"Insufferable? I don't even know what that means. Hey! She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend, who happens to ge a girl. Like how I happen to be a boy, and you happen to be a skeleton." Billy replied._

"Oh yeah! That's where!" Tuck said to himself as he went back to playing with his action figures. Then, as hoped for by Brad, Jenny flew right above the movie theater. She lowered herself from her flight and landed on her feet right next to Brad and Tuck. "Hi guys. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. You know how evil deranged monsters are. Put them in their place, or they'll never learn." she said in relief of ridding Tremorton of the monster and saving the town as she always does.

Brad stared at her with an unsatisfied look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry I was late, again." Jenny apologized to Brad. She hugged him, and Brad's angry face quickly diminished to a small smile. Jenny let go of Brad and she, Brad, and Tuck went over to get their movie tickets.

"Two tickets to--" Brad was about to request movie tickets, but then, a loud boom was heard across the entire town. Nobody knew where it came from, all they knew is that it was heard it.

"What was that?" Brad asked in shock.

"It sounded like an explosion! What's going on?" Tuck asked in fear as he ran behind his brother for protection.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Jenny said as she was about to activate her pigtail jets to take off to investigate. She turned around to Brad and her aggressive face turned to a face of sorrow. "I'm sorry Brad. I promise, as soon as I see what's up, we'll meet back and watch the next show later tonight. Is that OK?" she asked.

Brad smiled and said "Sure Jenny. We'll be right here!" he replied back to Jenny. Jenny was relieved, and then she took off to investigate.

&&&

In the sky above Tremerton, where the sonicboom took place, a warphole was opened. The swirling vortex was opened, and just remained there for a minute. Jenny flew up in the sky, and looked for something that may have made that explosion. She spotted the warphole and flew over to it.

"Hmm...a warphole. I wonder why it opened. Nothing seems to have come out of it." she said to herself as she put her finger on her chin.

Then, in the flash of a second, 2 figures stormed out of the warphole. They both whizzed through the air, and they seemed to be fighting each other.

One of the figures was a grey robot with glowing red eyes. It was about 3 times the height of Jenny, and he was 3 times more bulky than Jenny. His arms and legs were huge, matching his equally large torso. His head was like a football player's helmet crunched into the head and upper body of a football player.

The other figure was the one that was putting up the fight. He was a red robot who had the same figure as Jenny. He was just as tall, just as thin, and just as similar looking. Whereas Jenny had blue hair with pigtails, this robot had red hair in a slanted-down anime style. Instead of having a top and skirt like Jenny, he had on a red T-Shirt-looking plate covered over by a metal jacket and metal red pair of pants along with red metal sneakers.

His arms were holding a pair of machine guns, and were shooting the bulky robot rapidly and furiously. The red robot looked at the bulky robot while shooting with hatred in his eyes. He screamed at the robot while he continued to shoot, unsuccessfully trying to hurt the bulky robot. The bulky robot reached out and grabbed out the red robot and threw him towards the Earth while airborne. And it succeded.

The red robot fell down hard and was plowed in to the ground. The bulky robot landed on it's feet and walked towards the red robot. The bulky robot formed his huge hand into a cannon and aimed it towards the red robot. It was about to fire, but was shot at the head by another laser cannon. It turned around, and there was Jenny airborne aiming at the robot with her polarizer cannon from her arm.

"Stay away from the robot, or consider yourself nothing but molecules." Jenny warned the huge robot. The huge robot crouched down and jumped towards her attempting to crush her, despite her warning. She fired at the robot's head, and gave it a huge dent, but it didn't stop it from coming at her. It tackled Jenny, and she was taken down to the ground. Jenny groaned, but got back up to fight. She formed her arm into her Mighty Mallet, and whacked the robot as it flew towards her. It hit the ground hard, but came back up again. It came towards her once more.

"All right then, let's see you get up after THIS one." Jenny said as she formed her arm into a cannon and it shot an explosive. It hit the robot and stuck to it like glue. When the robot tried to remove it, it couldn't. Then, it exploded without a moment's notice, and fire spread all around the robot. Jenny was relieved that the robot was gone. "Well, another job well done." Jenny said to herself. Then, she turned around to see if the red robot was all right, but she couldn't believe what she saw.

A couple of pieces of metal were scrapped off the bulky robot, but the bulky robot was still standing. The robot was also missing an eye and it was limping, but still alive. The robot limped quickly towards Jenny, but before it could take a swing at a starstrucken Jenny, a bullet hit the head of the robot and pierced the shell. The robot's blown up skull caused the robot to fall down and completely shut down. Jenny looked and the bullet came from the red robot. He had morphed his hand and two of his fingers into a Magnum, and he fired the shot at the robot's head.

"Man, that was a toughie. But we finally took him down." the red robot said as his metal jacket shrank back into his back, just giving him the T-Shirt look. He then looked at Jenny. "Hey, thanks. Without you, I would have been scrap metal." the robot thanked.

Jenny walked over to the robot and checked for injuries, but the robot was fine. "You seemed to handle that robot well. It's like you weren't trying." the red robot complimented.

Jenny looked at the robot and blushed a little. "Thanks." she replied as she turned away. Her blush diminished and she looked at the red robot again. "What's your name?" Jenny asked.

The red robot laughed. "Oh, yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I am a fighting droid and most likely the last intelligent robot of my dimension. My codename is JX-10. But I prefer to be called Johnny." he explained. Johnny looked at Jenny and smiled. "And who may I ask are you?" he asked kindly.

"Um, I'm XJ-9. Well, that's what my mom calls me. My real name is Jenny." Jenny said to her new friend.

"It's really nice to meet you, espically since you saved my butt." Johnny said, laughing afterwards. Jenny laughed with him, trying to keep a conversation going. Then, Johnny groaned in pain. Jenny looked and noticed a cut up of his arm. She realized he must have gotten it from the fight. "Oh, I guess I overlooked that. Let me take you to my house. I'm sure my mom can fix this." Jenny said looking at Johnny's wound.

Johnny looked at Jenny deeply for her kindness. "Thanks. How far is it?" Johnny asked.

"It's not that far. Just a flight away, that's all." Jenny explained.

"A flight. You might have to take me there then. You see, I can't fly." Johnny said.

"You can't?"

"Nope. It's kind of my only flaw. I was never given a flight system. So, I'm kind of flight immobile, but can I go with you?" he asked.

"Sure." Jenny grabbed Johnny's hand and she started to fly away while hanging onto Johnny's hand, making sure he didn't fall. Jenny looked down at Johnny and flew faster than normal so she could get Johnny's hand fixed quickly.

"_Finally. Another robot I can relate to._" Jenny thought as she continued to fly.

&&&

I hope you guys like this so far. Tell me how I did! Please Please PLEASE Review! And stay tuned!


End file.
